2011
]] '']] '' returns as a new comic book.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] 3D is released into theaters.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] ]] ]] opens at Hong Kong Disneyland.]] ]] Theatrical releases *March 11 - ''Mars Needs Moms, the last movie produced by Image Movers, is released to negative reviews *April 29 - Prom *May 20 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides ''and became the second Pirates of the Caribbean film to gross $1 billion. *June 24 - ''Cars 2 is released to mixed to negative reviews *July 15 - Winnie the Pooh is released to overwhelmingly positive reviews *November 23 - The Muppets is released to universal acclaim from reviewers. Television *January 2 - Sonny with a Chance aired its last episode on Disney Channel. *January 16 - Hannah Montana showed its final episode on Disney Channel. *February 14 - Playhouse Disney was renamed Disney Junior; Jake and the Never Land Pirates premiered as part of the block. *March 25 - The Suite Life Movie premiered on Disney Channel. *April 15 - Lemonade Mouth premiered on Disney Channel. *May 6 - The series finale of The Suite Life on Deck aired; a preview of A.N.T. Farm premiered afterward. *June 5 - So Random! ''premiered on Disney Channel. *June 13 - ''Kickin' It premiered on Disney XD. *June 17 - ANT Farm officially premiered on Disney Channel. *August 5 - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension premiered on Disney Channel. *September 30 - Jessie premiered on Disney Channel. *October 24 - Stitch! began airing in the United States on Disney XD. *November 5 - Disney Channel began Disney Fairies Month. *November 11 - Geek Charming premiered on Disney Channel. *November 14 - Minnie's Bow-Toons premiered on Disney Junior. *November 19 - Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games premiered on Disney Channel *November 25 - A one-hour special of ANT Farm, America Needs TalANT, premiered on Disney Channel. *December 2 - Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! premiered on Disney Channel; the preview of Austin & Ally was also shown. *December 4 - Austin & Ally officially premiered on Disney Channel. *December 9 - I'm in the Band aired its final episode on Disney XD. Theme parks *January 12 - The Enchanted Tiki Room (Under New Management) closes at the Magic Kingdom. *January 16 - The Wild Africa Trek opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *January 18 - Flights of Fantasy Parade in Hong Kong Disneyland premiered as part of "Celebration in the Air" *January 21 - Hong Kong Disneyland's 5th anniversary celebrations had begun. *January 21 - Disney UniBEARsity, a Japan-only series of bears based on classic Disney characters, debuted with Mocha and Pudding, Mickey and Minnie's teddy bears. *January 24 - Mickey's PhilharMagic opened in Fantasyland at Tokyo Disneyland. *February 11 - Mickey's Toontown Fair closes at Magic Kingdom for the Fantasyland expansion. *March 12 - Tokyo Disney Resort was temporarily closed to allow thorough inspection to check for damage caused by the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. *March 14 - A new interactive queue extension opened at The Haunted Mansion at the Magic Kingdom. *April 7 - Disney officially broke ground for the Shanghai Disney Resort. *April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland Hotel and Disney's Ambassador Hotel re-opened one month after the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. Until April 22, the park operated during daylight hours in an effort to conserve power. *April 22 - Tokyo Disneyland resumed its normal operations under its normal schedule. *April 28 - Tokyo DisneySea and Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta re-opened after a brief hiatus following the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami, Fantasmic! debuts at Tokyo DisneySea. Also, the Mickey & Friends' Greeting Trails greeting spot opened at Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. *May 20 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue opened at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort. *June 3 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue opened at Disneyland. *June 3 - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure opened at Disney California Adventure. *July 1 - Goofy's Sky School opened at Disney California Adventure. *July 8 - Cape Cod Village Greeting Place opened at the Cape Cod section of American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. *July 18 - Jasmine's Flying Carpets opened at Arabian Coast at Tokyo DisneySea. *September 4 - Tokyo DisneySea's 10th anniversary celebrations begun. *September 5 to October 31 - Duffy's Halloween Dream begun at Tokyo DisneySea. *September 10 - Journey into Narnia: Prince Caspian at Disney's Hollywood Studios closes. *November 5 - Duffy the Disney Bear debuted at Disneyland Resort Paris. *November 13 - Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates begins meet and greets at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *November 18 - Toy Story Land opened at Hong Kong Disneyland. *December 7 - Whip & Puffy, Donald and Daisy's teddy bears, debuted as part of the Disney UniBEARsity line. Comics *February 2 - Uncle Scrooge publishes its 400th issue, and Walt Disney's Comics and Stories celebrates its 70th anniversary *May 25 - Boom! Studios, now renamed Kaboom!, publishes the first issue of a new DuckTales comic book *June - Marvel Comics published the first issue of a new Cars comic book *June 15 - Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse - Volume 1: Race to Death Valley *July - Kaboom! loses the publishing rights to Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Donald Duck and Friends, Uncle Scrooge, and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers; Darkwing Duck and DuckTales will end in November *October 31 - Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse - Volume 2: Trapped on Treasure Island *November - Kaboom! published their final Disney comic book issues Magazines *March 22 - The first regular issue of the bimonthly Phineas and Ferb magazine was published *May - A Cars 2 special magazine showed up at newsstands *July - A Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension special magazine was published Soundtracks *April 12 - Lemonade Mouth *June 14 - Cars 2 *July 12 - Winnie the Pooh *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions *September 16 - Best of The Lion King *September 20 -'' Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *October 11- A.N.T. Farm Video games *January 11 - Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is released for the Nintendo DS *January 20 - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix is released for PSP, only in Japan *May 10 - Lego Pirates of the Caribbean is released for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PSP, Xbox 360, and PC *June 21 - Cars 2: The Video Game is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and PC *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo DS *August 4 - Epic Mickey is released for the Wii in Japan *October 25 - Disney Universe is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, PC, and Xbox 360 *November 8 - Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks is released on the Wii, and Nintendo DS, and Cars 2 for the 3DS and PSP *November 15 - Kinect Disneyland Adventures is released for Kinect on the Xbox 360 Books *January 4 - Phineas and Ferb: It's Ancient History! *January 18 - Phineas and Ferb: Just Squidding, Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD, and Bambi Read-Along Storybook and CD *March 8 - Disney Nature: African Cats: The Story Behind the Film *March 10 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 Junior Novel *March 22 - Jasmine: The Missing Coin *April 5 - Prom: A Novelization *April 12 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Junior Novel *April 15 - Look and Find: Disney Cars 2 *April 19 - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure ''novel *May 1 - ''Learn to Draw Cars *May 3 - Agent P's Top-Secret Joke Book, Winnie the Pooh: Hundred-Acre-Wood Treasury, Winnie the Pooh: Party in the Wood, Winnie the Pooh: A Day of Sweet Surprises, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Trip, and The Ballad of Nessie *May 15 - Look and Find Phineas and Ferb *May 17 - Cars Storybook Collection, Cars 2 novelization, The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, and Cars 2: The Essential Guide, and Cars 2 Read-Along Storybook and CD *June 1 - The Ultimate Guide to Phineas and Ferb *June 7 - Special Agent Oso: Redfinger, Special Agent Oso: Gadget Book; and Special Agent Oso: You Always Look Twice *June 28 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension novelization, Disney Fairies Storybook Collection, and The Lion King Read-Along Storybook and CD *June 30 - Mickey Mouse: Lets Go to the Fire House *July 1 - Learn to Draw Winnie the Pooh *July 5 - Phineas and Ferb: The Best School Day Ever, Disney-Pixar Storybook Collection *July 7 - Pooh's School Day *July 12 - A Spooky Adventure, Wishes Come True *July 19 - 5-Minute Princess Stories, A Present for Tinker Bell *July 22 - Winnie the Pooh: Party in the Wood *July 30 - Disney Princess Cookbook *August 1 - Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb, Finding Nemo (Learn to Draw Favorite Characters) *August 2 - Spooky Buddies Junior Novel *August 9 - A Fairy Frost, The Pet Problem, Secret Agent Mater, Tangled Big Golden Board Book, Team Spirit, Tink in a Fairy Fix, and Tractor Trouble *August 16 - Hidden Mickeys: A Field Guide to Walt Disney World's Best Kept Secrets *August 23 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Space Adventure *September 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse and His Friends *September 6 - The Art of Epic Mickey, Who Could It Be, Pooh?, and Hello, Winnie the Pooh (Hardcover) *September 13 - Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation, A Toy Christmas, A Very Mater Christmas, and Phineas and Ferb Robotinator *September 27 - A Magical Christmas *September 28 - The History of Walt Disney Animation *October 1 - Learn to Draw Disney/Pixar Cars: Expanded Edition!, Learn to Draw Disney/Pixar Toy Story: New Editon!, and The Art of Walt Disney: From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdoms and Beyond *October 4 - Disney Junior: Fun Facts to Understand Our World *October 11 - Phineas and Ferb's Guide to Life, Phineas and Ferb:The Beak Strikes!, Frogs Are Funny!: The Most Sensational, Inspirational, Celebrational, Muppetational Muppets Joke Book EVER!, and The Muppets The Movie Junior Novel *October 14 - Duffy the Disney Bear: Mickey's New Friend *October 18 - Meet the Cars *October 25 - Cars 2: Ride with Mater *November 2 - The Art of Pixar: 25th Anniv.: The Complete Color Scripts and Select Art from 25 Years of Animation *November 21 - Minnie Mouse:Minnie's Book of Secrets *December 13 - Phineas and Ferb: Chill Out! *December 27 - Rapunzel: A Day to Remember, Lady and the Tramp Read-Along Storybook and CD Live Shows *August 21 - Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! began touring *September 3 - Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream begins touring Video releases *February 1 - Alice in Wonderland: 60th Anniversary Edition (Blu-ray) *March 1 - Bambi: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray) *March 24 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray) *March 29 - Tangled (DVD, Blu-ray, and 3-D Blu-ray) *April 5 - Tron: Legacy (DVD and Blu-ray) *April 19 - Bambi ''Diamond Edition (DVD) *April 28 - ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: ''Diamond Edition (DVD) *May 24 - ''Lemonade Mouth: 2-Disc Extended Edition (DVD); Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Outdoors (DVD) *June 14 - Have a Laugh! Volumes 3 and 4'' (DVD) *July 5 - ''Ratatouille (DVD and Blu-ray), WALL-E (DVD and Blu-Ray) *August 9 - Mars Needs Moms (DVD and Blu-ray); The Fox and the Hound and The Fox and the Hound 2: 2 Movie Collection (DVD and Blu-ray) *August 23 - Bambi II (DVD and Blu-ray); Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2-disc DVD), Prom (DVD and Blu-ray) *September 20 - Dumbo: 70th Anniversary Edition (DVD and Blu-ray), Spooky Buddies (DVD, DVD/Blu-Ray, and DVD combo pack) *September 27 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Yo Ho Mateys Away *October 4 - The Lion King: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray), Beauty and the Beast (3D Blu-Ray) *October 18 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (DVD, DVD/Blu-Ray combo, and in a 5-pack combo, Blu-ray 3D + 2 Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy, and a 15-disc with digital discs of all 4 movies) *October 25 - Winnie the Pooh (DVD and Blu-ray) *November 1 - Cars 2 (DVD, Blu-ray, 5-disc Blu-Ray, 11- disc Director's cut, and 3-D Blu-ray); Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3 (3-D Blu-ray 3-pack) *November 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure *November 15 - Disney Junior: Live on Stage (DVD) *November 22 - Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (DVD and Blu-ray); Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (DVD), Prep and Landing (DVD) Direct-to-video releases *April 19 - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (DVD and Blu-ray) *October 4 - African Cats (DVD and Blu-ray) People Deaths *February 10 - Bill Justice - Animator *February 12 - Kenneth Mars - Actor *June 3 - Wally Boag - Actor/Comedian *June 4 - Betty Taylor - Actress *October 5 - Steve Jobs - Co-founder and CEO of Pixar Character debuts *January 21 - Mocha & Pudding *February 11 - Princess Baldegunde *February 14 - Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Sharky and Bones *Febuary 16 - Never Bird *February 24 - Marina the Mermaid *May 20 - Blackbeard, Angelica, Scrum, and King George II *May 21 - Winger and Wise Old Parrot *June 17 - Pirate Princess *June 24 - Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Professor Z, Grem, Acer, Francesco Bernoulli, Siddeley, Rod "Torque" Redline, Tomber, Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton Brent Mustangburger, David Hobbscap, Uncle Topolino, Mama Topolino, The Queen, Crabby, John Lassetire, Miles Axlerod, Shu Todoroki, Rip Clutchgoneski‎, Raoul ÇaRoule‎‎, Carla Veloso‎, Nigel Gearsley‎, and Galloping Geargrinder‎ *July 15 - The Backson *August 5 - Perry the Platyborg, Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension), Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension), Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension), Lawrence Fletcher (2nd Dimension), Baljeet (2nd Dimension), Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension), Linda Flynn (2nd Dimension), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension), Holly (2nd Dimension), Katie (2nd Dimension), Milly (2nd Dimension), Ginger (2nd Dimension), Adyson Sweeetwater (2nd Dimension), Norm Bots, Gretchen (2nd Dimension), Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension), Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension), Francis Monogram (2nd Dimension), and Terry the Turtle *August 12 - The unnamed brown-haired Fireside Girl *November 23 - Gary, Walter, Mary, Veronica, 80s Robot, The Moopets, and Tex Richman *December 7 - Whip & Puffy References 2011